vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warcraft
For further information go to the Main World of Warcraft Wiki. Summary Warcraft is a franchise of video games, novels, and other media originally created by Blizzard Entertainment. The series is made up of five core games: Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, World of Warcraft, and Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. The first three of these core games are in the real-time strategy genre, where opposing players command virtual armies in battle against each other or a computer-controlled enemy. The fourth and best selling title of the franchise is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG), where players control their own character and interact with each other in a virtual world. The most recent title is Hearthstone, a digital collectible card game. All games in the series have been set in and around the world of Azeroth, a high fantasy setting. Initially, the start of the series focused on the human nations which make up the Eastern Kingdoms, and the Orcish Horde which arrived in Azeroth via a dark portal, beginning the great wars. The Orcs arrived from another world, referred to as Draenor or Outland, a world which will be shattered into pieces by demonic magics during the events of Warcraft II. Later on in the series the world of Azeroth was expanded, revealing the new continents of Kalimdor, Northrend and Pandaria, allowing the introduction of the Night Elves, Tauren and other major races into the universe. The world of Azeroth also contains the traditional fantasy setting races of elves, dwarves, gnomes, orcs, and trolls. Power of the Verse In terms of mortal strength, the universe is at a high-medieval stage; the races of Azeroth can produce in abundance well-crafted plate armor and weapons of steel or even stronger materials. They also possess a form of steampunk technology, being able to craft working steam-powered tanks and aircraft, and even robots powered by traditional fuels. They have steamships and both steam-powered and balloon-type airships. Some technology, such as that used in gnomish army knives and other gnome and goblin technology, seems to defy logic. Magic is very much a part of Warcraft. Wizards, druids, warlocks, and other magic-users are commonplace, and many weapons and armor often are enchanted. Fantasy creatures are also common, and the likes of gryphons, hippogryphs, and large variations of serpents, spiders, scorpions, crabs, birds, and other "giant" creatures are often tamed. Elementals, treants, dragons, undead, demons, dinosaurs, and giants of multiple types may also be found walking Azeroth's soil, among other creatures. The universe contains an infinite number of demons, which reside within a plane of existence called the Twisting Nether. This means that unless they are limited, it would take a being with high-level reality warping capabilities to defeat the Warcraft universe. In addition, there are multiple cosmic entities such as the Titans and the Old Gods, who created the Dragon Aspects who oversee concepts such as Life, Dreams, Magic, and Time. However, the physical capabilities of the inhabitants remain more or less realistic and mostly not superhuman relative to size. Other than this, Warcraft's greatest powers lie in the strength of it's named heroes and villains. Unfortunately, many of the most powerful beings are rather vague and lack feats. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *EmperorRorepme *Preds43 *Colonel Krukov *Jimmyjamster1992 *ThyBadger *Mr. Bambu *Sliporez *DnW0 Opponents *Sans2345 Neutral Characters The Void The Shadow The Void Lords Void Titan (The Fallen Titan) The Light 588px-Alleria_Windrunner_-_full_art.jpg|'Alleria Windrunner'|link=Alleria Windrunner Turalyon.png|'High-Exarch Turalyon'|link=Turalyon Xe'ra.jpg|'Xe'ra'|link=Xe'ra The Pantheon Aggramar.jpg|'Aggramar'|link=Aggramar Amanthul.jpg|'Aman'Thul'|link=Aman'Thul Eonar.png|'Eonar'|link=Eonar Golganneth.jpg|'Golganneth'|link=Golganneth Khaz'goroth.jpg|'Khaz'goroth'|link=Khaz'goroth Norgannon.png|'Norgannon'|link=Norgannon Sargeras 2.jpg|'Sargeras'|link=Sargeras Titan-forged Archeadas.jpg|'Archaedas'|link=Archaedas Freya.jpg|'Freya'|link=Freya Helya.jpg|'Helya'|link=Helya Hodir.jpg|'Hodir'|link=Hodir LeiShen HS.jpg|'Lei Shen'|link=Lei Shen Loken_in_Storm_Peaks.jpg|'Loken'|link=Loken 450px-V-07-TR-0N.jpg|'Mimiron'|link=Mimiron 800px-Odyn.jpg|'Odyn'|link=Odyn HighkeeperRa HS.jpg|'Ra-Den'|link=Ra-Den Thorim.png|'Thorim'|link=Thorim Tyr.jpg|'Tyr'|link=Tyr Burning Legion Archimonde TCG.jpg|'Archimonde'|link=Archimonde Aegwynn_vs_Avatar.jpg|'Avatar of Sargeras'|link=Avatar of Sargeras Cordana.jpg|'Cordana Felsong'|link=Cordana Felsong Balnazzar.jpg|'Balnazzar'|link=Balnazzar 604025-elisande.jpg|'Elisande'|link=Elisande Gul'dan.jpg|'Gul'dan'|link=Gul'dan Jarraxus.jpg|'Jaraxxus'|link=Jaraxxus Kazzak.jpg|'Kazzak'|link=Kazzak Kil'JaedenWOW.jpg|'Kil'jeaden'|link=Kil'jeaden 600px-Mal'Ganis_art.jpg|'Mal'ganis'|link=Mal'Ganis Malchezaar.jpg|'Malchezaar'|link=Malchezaar Mannoroth_Pit_Lord_.jpg|'Mannoroth'|link=Mannoroth Mephistroth.jpg|'Mephistroth'|link=Mephistroth 2690884-tichondrius.jpg|'Tichondrius'|link=Tichondrius Vartimathras_TCG.jpg|'Varimathras'|link=Varimathras The Dark Pantheon Aggramar Corrupted .jpg|'Aggramar'|link=Aggramar Argus Wow.jpg|'Argus'|link=Argus the Unmaker Sargeras keyart.png|'Sargeras'|link=Sargeras Old Gods Forces HSCthun.jpg|'C'Thun'|link=C'Thun ChoGall HS.jpg|'Cho'gall'|link=Cho'gall Deathwing HS.jpg|'Deathwing'|link=Deathwing Nzoth.jpg|'N'Zoth'|link=N'Zoth Rise_of_Azshara_art_crop.jpg|'Queen Azshara'|link=Queen Azshara Sha wow.jpg|'Sha'|link=Sha (Warcraft) Y'Shaarj HS.jpg|'Y'Shaarj'|link=Y'Shaarj Yogg-saron.jpg|'Yogg-Saron'|link=Yogg-Saron Elemental Lords Al'Akir.jpg|'Al'Akir'|link=Al'Akir NEPTULON.png|'Neptulon'|link=Neptulon Ragnaros HS.png|'Ragnaros'|link=Ragnaros Therazane.jpg|'Therazane'|link=Therazane Wild Gods Aessina.jpg|'Aessina'|link=Aessina Agamaggan.jpg|'Agamaggan'|link=Agamaggan Ashamane.jpg|'Ashamane'|link=Ashamane Aviana.jpg|'Aviana'|link=Aviana Bwonsamdi_HS.jpg|'Bwonsamdi'|link=Bwonsamdi Cenarius.jpg|'Cenarius'|link=Cenarius Chiji.jpg|'Chi-Ji'|link=Chi-Ji Ela'lothen.jpg|'Ela'lothen'|link=Ela'lothen Goldrin.jpg|'Goldrinn'|link=Goldrinn Hakkar HS.jpg|'Hakkar'|link=Hakkar L'ghorek.jpg|'L'ghorek'|link=L'ghorek Malorne.png|'Malorne'|link=Malorne Nespirah.jpg|'Nespirah'|link=Nespirah Niuzao.png|'Niuzao'|link=Niuzao Ohn'ahra.jpg|'Ohn'ahra'|link=Ohn'ahra Tortolla.jpg|'Tortolla'|link=Tortolla Ursoc.jpg|'Ursoc'|link=Ursoc URSOL.jpg|'Ursol'|link=Ursol Xuen.jpg|'Xuen'|link=Xuen Yu'lon.jpg|'Yu'lon'|link=Yu'lon The Aspects Alexstrasza.jpg|'Alexstrasza'|link=Alexstrasza Kalecgos HS.jpg|'Kalecgos'|link=Kalecgos Malygos.jpg|'Malygos'|link=Malygos Muruzond.jpg|'Murozond'|link=Murozond Neltharion.jpg|'Neltharion'|link=Deathwing Nozdormu HS.jpg|'Nozdormu'|link=Nozdormu Ysera tgt.jpg|'Ysera'|link=Ysera Undead Scourge Anub'arak HS.jpg|'Anub'arak'|link=Anub'arak ArthasLich HS.jpg|'Arthas Menethil'|link=Arthas Menethil Kel'Thuzad HS.jpg|'Kel'Thuzad'|link=Kel'Thuzad Lana'Thel HS.jpg|'Lana'thel'|link=Lana'thel Keleseth HS.jpg|'Prince Keleseth'|link=Prince Keleseth Taldaram HS.jpg|'Prince Taldaram'|link=Prince Taldaram Valanar HS.jpg|'Prince Valanar'|link=Prince Valanar Sindragosa HS.jpg|'Sindragosa'|link=Sindragosa Champions of Azeroth Aegwynn.jpg|'Aegwynn'|link=Aegwynn Illidian HS.jpg|'Illidan Stormage'|link=Illidan Stormrage Khadgar HS.jpg|'Khadgar'|link=Khadgar Magni HS.png|'Magni Bronzebeard'|link=Magni Bronzebeard Medivh HS.jpg|'Medivh'|link=Medivh Thrall HS.jpg|'Thrall'|link=Thrall Alliance/Horde Anduin HS.jpg|'Anduin Wrynn'|link=Anduin Wrynn Aysa.jpg|'Aysa Cloudsinger'|link=Aysa Cloudsinger Baine HS.jpg|'Baine Bloodhoof'|link=Baine Bloodhoof Falstad.jpg|'Falstad Wildhammer'|link=Falstad Wildhammer Gelbin HS.jpg|'Gelbin Mekkatorque'|link=Gelbin Mekkatorque Genn HS.jpg|'Genn Greymane'|link=Genn Greymane JiFirepaw.jpg|'Ji Firepaw'|link=Ji Firepaw Lor'Themar.png|'Lor'themar Theron'|link=Lor'themar Theron Malfurion HS.png|'Malfurion Stormrage'|link=Malfurion Stormrage Moira HS.jpg|'Moira Thaurissan'|link=Moira Thaurissan Muradin.jpg|'Muradin Bronzebeard'|link=Muradin Bronzebeard Rokhan.jpg|'Rokhan'|link=Rokhan Sylvanus HS.jpg|'Sylvanas Windrunner'|link=Sylvanus Windrunner Tyrande HS.jpg|'Tyrande Whisperwind'|link=Tyrande Whisperwind Varian HS.jpg|'Varian Wrynn'|link=Varian Wrynn Varok.jpg|'Varok Saurfang'|link=Varok Saurfang Velen HS.jpg|'Velen'|link=Velen Vol'Jin HS.jpg|'Vol'jin'|link=Vol'jin Others Grom Hellscream Sally Whitemane Murmur Conclave of Wind The Heroes The Demon Hunter Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Verses Category:Blizzard